


Devant le guichet de l'école

by SharLMAO



Series: Les petits coureurs [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharLMAO/pseuds/SharLMAO
Summary: Drabbles about life in the institution. Happy and sad moments of the boys apart from the main story."Now" will not happen twice...
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Les petits coureurs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066859
Kudos: 9





	Devant le guichet de l'école

**Author's Note:**

> First things first i'm back from hospital, back to life i guess and that's why i'm a bit confused...
> 
> Second. I'm in Maxiel mood so. I just wanted to show how were things before they became really complicated.  
> Hope you will enjoy it <3
> 
> i was inspired by this song:  
> Angus & Julia Stone: Chateau

"Dan... Dan... "

The curly-haired boy was lying on his left side on the pillow with his mouth open, saliva sliding lazily out of it. He didn't react in any way to someone from the deafening darkness calling him, his head was too deeply immersed in the realm of Morpheus. And not even the strongest peals of thunder could disrupt the sound sleep of a lad who was tired after a long day at school. Daniel hugged his pillow back comfortably and covered his mouth, munching a little, like a baby. For a second it might have seemed as if the troublemaker had even begun to feel sorry for disturbing this idyll, in fact he hadn't, but one couldn't help but notice. For a second he froze in mesmerised admiration at the muscled back, those rolling dark curly waves at the top of that beautiful image that stood out on the pillow...

Someone's pointing finger began to gently tickle his hunched nose. It didn't bother him at first, but then his face began to wrinkle from the irritant and the cryptic sounded again in the darkness.

"Danny...? Shit Danny!"

The whispering began to turn into a louder whisper. Slowly on the rise. Again no reaction, only silence that was broken only by the sniffling of the kid, who didn't want to wake up in any way. The Aussie seemed to be in a deep sleep. He wore his moonlit feather-black curls loosely tied up in a tangle of dreams. It was as if his hair was one big dream catcher. Max Verstappen stared at his roommate, leaning against the headboard of someone else's bed. The boys still couldn't sleep and he didn't like the fact that he wasn't sleeping alone.

"Daniel bloody Ricciardo, open your fucking eyes and talk to me for fuck's sake!"

Said Max in a normal tone, leaning right over the guy's ear, burning his lobe with his breath. On one hand Max wanted to wake Dan, but he didn't want to raise the whole floor. He had to tread carefully on the blade. Daniel did respond to the noise, though, and reluctantly covered his head with a pillow to keep out the extraneous noise in the face of his roommate. This was often the case. When Verstappen was plagued by insomnia, he would begin to torment his roommate. Max pushed himself off the headboard and walked around the bed. The boy fell on top of the sleeping Aussie without a care in the world, pinning the lad down with his weight.

"What do you want from me?" Muttered Daniel from under the pillow, he stretched out in his arms, dropping the pillow from his head, but he couldn't stretch any further because Max's head was in the way around his shoulder blades, then the boy collapsed onto the pillow in frustration and howled.

"Let a normal person sleep!"

"You normal?" Abruptly chuckled Max, "That's funny," There was an awkward silence, Dan began to slowly fall back into sleep and Max was thinking hard about something, but then he was distracted by a aching feeling in his stomach, "By the way actually I'm hungry," he folded his arms across his chest like little kids do when they get offended when they're not given their favourite toy. Only Max's favorite toy was Daniel. Ricciardo grinned as he couldn't help but to play a dirty joke.

"Well... i can serve you some..." a beaming smile played on his face that Max alas couldn't see. But Dan would have liked to see Max's flushed face now, either from embarrassment or vice versa, because he wouldn't have minded to... he knew Verstappen wasn't as simple as he seemed at first. At first glance he gave the impression of a perky kid who was also a good student... Sometimes he is a loner, trying to reach some heights, and sometimes he is a bully, to get his place under the sun in other matters. In public he had two masks, but Dan knew him differently. He was vulnerable. He was kind, he was a companionable man, but his family, well he cornered him. Max himself sometimes forgot what he was like. Verstappen junior was always trying to impress Verstappen senior, to get his approval, but it was always not enough and it hurt him terribly, hammering him deeper and deeper into himself.

"Fuck you," Max punched Daniel in the side through the blanket. At first he oohed and then laughed softly, Verstappen smiling himself. Dan always infected him with his laughter. Dan would have liked to spread his arms, but again the extra weight in Max Verstappen's face was clearly getting in his way. He couldn't move freely, and did he really need to? He did not mind that now he had a stocky half-Dutchman half-Belgian lying on top of him.

"Well there's no question about it," Daniel muttered through his grin as he tried to lie down so he could at least see Max, at least his straw hair. Verstappen, punched him in the side again, and Dan laughed. This ouches didn't actually hurt him they were more like alarms as one sleepy Aussie was really irritating, but he definitely liked Max being angry.

"Dan! You fucking asshole!" Verstappen didn't know it yet, but he'd brought trouble on himself, because everyone knows Daniel's weak point is vulgar jokes. Max's too, but it's understandable. He's learning from the best. The Aussie quietly burst. He was proud of himself. Others not so much. He really, really didn't want to say the next sentence, but it was beyond him...

"Ahem yours," Max blushed and was silent for a moment. He didn't know how to react again. It was still a little unusual for him that his roommate was also his boyfriend. They had only been together for a little while. Two months, and they'd been roommates for almost six months, they knew pretty much everything about each other. It seemed to Max that everything was developing with incredible speed, at the time, to Daniel, on the contrary, that it was so slow... Probably because he was the first to get a soft spot for his neighbour.

Dan noticed how the boy changed in public, how neatly he changed his masks and how little shards of sunshine peeked through the real Max. He was clinging to those flashes of moments. The real Max was the one he liked best, the kind of Verstappen was beautiful. Ricciardo wanted to teach Max to love the real him as he loved himself.

"I'm still hungry!" howled Verstappen. Max bumped the top of Daniel's back and it was already nasty. Daniel began to lie down on his side, so that Max was also sideways to him, making sure they were looking into each other's eyes. The blanket slid down with Max, exposing Daniel's body, who was sleeping in his underwear and T-shirt.

"Why are you such a baby, Max?" Already in a serious but still sleepy tone Daniel asked," You should have eaten at dinner," The curls lay carelessly on Daniel's face and Max carelessly blew them off, making Dan squeeze his eyes shut. Everything was blurring in his eyes as it was, and that made it even worse.

"You starving child, you didn't even give me a chance," Max drilled Daniel with his gaze, while Dan saw him completely blurred, and let his words pass his ears a little, he just liked having him around, he liked the feel of Max next to him, " maybe I would change my mind," Dan knew that he would not show that he changed his mind out of principles. Because that's Max. Proud and unbreakable.

"What a capricious little brat you are, now get the hell off my bed," he didn't really want Max to leave. He wanted them to snuggle up with the same blanket, to hug Verstappen tightly, resting his chin on Max's hair and to make sure he finally stopped disturbing his hours of peace.

"Don't be a dick, Dan, help a drowning man," all thoughts of calm me faded away faster and faster with each successive question from Max, who had no intention of calming down.

"There's only one dick here, and it's lying next to me and keeping me awake," Dan turned lazily away from Verstappen, trying to rest his arm like a pillow, hinting to Max that he wasn't going to indulge his next whim, only adding lazily, "go terrorize Carlos, Dani or Nico already as a last resort "

"You're giving me a hundred and one ways to end my life?" Dan didn't immediately think of why his friends would kill Verstappen. Then he remembered, he was about to get rough, which of course he wasn't going to expect from Dan. He loves him too much.

"What have you done already? " He turned to him again. Dan reminded himself of some kind of wolf. Apparently sleeping was no longer his destiny. Daniel asked Verstappen without reproach. More of a purely scientific interest. One would have to spin the situation somehow, and to do that one would have to understand the scale of the disaster. Exactly the scale of the disaster. Because it's not easy to make all three of them angry.

"Nothing..."

'Don't lie to me, Max, ' flashed through Daniel's mind...

"But you'll have to defend me for a while... "

"Max? " pressed a little harder in Daniel's voice. Max clucked his tongue and rolled his eyes, still insisting that this in his humble opinion was no big deal.

"I think I accidentally tore the strings on Daniil's guitar," Daniel started to count. Nax was already buried alive once. Dani wasn't very good at playing the guitar, but he was in love with it so much, because it was from someone dear to him, not that the strings were a big loss, but the very fact that the guitar was touched... "when I fought off Carlos and Nico... I think I interrupted something romantic... " now Max was buried alive three times. There has been some chemistry between these two lately. It didn't work out with Dani previously, it's probably the same but may worth a shot, while everything seemed to be going well, until one cheeky guy pulled all the attention over himself.

"Is there something between them?"

"Carlos is a Hero-Lover. He tried to hook up with Dani, now trying with Nico. He doesn't pick _easy guys_. They're all _sneaky_ ," Daniel laughed. Sainz even had his eye on Max once, but Dan got ahead of him and made it perfectly clear that he was only going to try. He'll make it clear that he's called Honey Badger for a reason.

"And I see you've decided to keep up in that regard," Max smiled very slyly, little devilish flames jumping dangerously in his eyes. Daniel gently wrapped his arms around Max and pulled him close to him. He kissed the boy gently on the top of his head, quite weightlessly, and then raised his eyebrows mysteriously.

"I'm... three steps... ahead of him," was another vulgar remark from Daniel, he couldn't hold back. Seeing Max's mixed feelings about it every time was so amusing. Verstappen pushed Ricciardo slightly away from him, dividing the small line between them.

"I can't believe what an asshole you are," Verstappen stretched out pouring paint. Even in the pitch black you could see Max getting lost in such a statement from his boyfriend. He still couldn't believe he had someone he could call exactly ' _his boyfriend_ ', yet here he was lying in the same bed with him. They make silly jokes. And they can't solve the problem of one hungry Dutchman.

"Heard from an asshole," the Australian stretched lazily, trying to reclaim the extra centimetres of space on his bed, suggesting once again that he wasn't going to show off his bed. He tried to grab his blanket and snuggle up, but that was wedged tightly under Verstappen's body and he grinned toothily, aware that Daniel was completely at his mercy as long as he had his blanket under him, "Max, fuck off. Be a human for fuck's sake!"

"No," Max replied defiantly. A normal person in this situation would have been outraged, but Dan wasn't normal, they always had a dialogue ready for this occasion. Max was well aware of that.

"Cocksucker says so," there was no arguing with that. Given the circumstances of the two of them, but rather the relationship.

"Your mum's thinks no," Daniel snapped. He forgot what to answer. It would have been easier to agree right away, but Ricciardo was so sleepy that he hoped that if he overcooked Max, he would get tired and want to go to sleep too. Preferably in his arms. Except you've got to know how to out-bullshit Verstappen. So Dan just gave up.

"All right!" Daniel sat up on the bed wiping his eyes, "If i find you something to eat, will you leave me alone?" Max contentedly sat up on the bed too and hugged Dan from the back, locking his arms around his chest. Verstappen rested his head on Ricciardo's shoulder. He could feel Dan's every muscle, he adored his sculpted body as it moved in time with his calm breathing, he could feel remotely his calm heartbeat, which brought calm to his dark little world.

"That's how it was originally planned, you made it complicated yourself," Ricciardo gently turned his head to see the haughty look on Verstappen's face. He was pretty sure that was the look on his face right now. He always had that look when he was proving himself right. "You, when you're being clever. At the same time, you remind me of a cute bun and the most insufferable ass on earth," Max laughed. Daniel was melting before his eyes with laughter, the guy hugging him from behind. He put his big warm big palm on Max's pale hands that were on his chest.

"That's why you like me," Max whispered in his ear, it turned Dan on so much.An electric jolt ran through his whole body, chasing away any remnants of sleep, "'Cause I'm the _smartest_ _ass_ on earth," Max kissed Ricciardo on the shoulder. Dan was willing to agree that Verstappen was really very clever, but his arse was really nice too and again he had carte blanche for jokes.

"I don't know..." Dan shook his head slyly, something in Daniel's head, "the competition is pretty _tight_..." and it was clearly not about people here, "Hamilton, Vettel, even the same Hülkenberg..." he wasn't expecting Max to pinch his chest. Max jumped up from Daniel's bed.

"Well now it's smells like a break-up," Dan confused, looking at Verstappen, who was dressed in just his shorts. He put on his slippers and was clearly about to leave the room as well. Dan dangled his feet off the bed and stood up too in an attempt to stop the restless boy.

"What are you doing? Wait!" Dan decided to throw on his trousers and hoodie, but Max clearly wasn't going to wait for him. Ricciardo started confusedly looking for his shoes, so he quickly looked under the bed where he had thrown his trainers.

"I'm off to eat," Max left the room with a careless slam of the door. Someone definitely heard that. Ricciardo threw up his hands and wanted to swear at Max, sometimes Max was just being unbearable. Dan incompletely donned his shoes and, grabbing a second hoodie, ran urgently after Max, who hadn't gone very far. It was like he was walking slowly on purpose.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Dan quickly caught up with the half-dressed Max and handed him his hoodie. "Put it on, it's cold," just the sight of Verstappen, Daniel was getting cold, but of course, the _Lion King_ would not show his weakness. Even if he was _bloody_ cold.

"Get lost," Max tried to reply firmly, but the clatter of his teeth gave him away with a bang. Daniel rolled his eyes. He knew that sooner or later he'd take his hoodie anyway, so he didn't tuck it behind his shoulder like he did out of habit, but left it hanging on his arm, tucking one hand into his trousers pocket.

"I'm on my way," Daniel hummed, nudging Max lightly in the side, which crossed his arms over his chest, but not because he was angry with Ricciardo, though he tried hard to pretend that was the reason, but because he was about to get chilled altogether. The corridors of the school are much colder than the rooms, a fact Max had known for a long time, but at that point it was important just to mess with Dan, not to think about the possibility of catching a cold.

"Go fuck yourself," Verstappen muttered through gritted teeth and snatched the hoodie from Dan's hands. He quickly slipped it over his naked body, hiding his hands in his pockets. Ricciardo immediately pulled him to him, putting his arm around his shoulder. Of course, Dan's hoodie was too big for him. Now the kid in the black sweatshirt just above his knees looked remotely like a penguin, but he was warm and cozy and, as a bonus, the sweatshirt smelled pleasantly of Daniel.

"And that's another address," Dan ruffled Max's hair with his free hand and the latter tried to break free from the tight grip of the Australian, who clearly didn't want to let go of his prey. "Don't get smart," Max did break free. Yes he grunted, but it was little moments like this that really made him feel happy. After all, now wouldn't happen twice. His ever-present fear that suddenly it would all be gone, "that's my prerogative," he said. "I don't know words like that," for a native English speaker, Dan would occasionally hum his silliness to those around him, but in doing so he lifted his spirits.This made Daniel Ricciardo the much-loved Daniel the _honey-badger_ Ricciardo. One of the apocalypse quintet. The main _fun man_ of boarding school.

"So know your place," Max hummed triumphantly, but once again Dan wasn't embarrassed either, but gave his answer decisively. He pulled Max against him, he didn't even have time to object before Ricciardo's soft lips touched slightly chapped in the cold, Max was always nibbling on them, causing them to always have a slight metallic aftertaste out of them. The kiss was fleeting. Max wanted more, but Dan pulled away, slyly playing with his dark eyebrows.

"My place is beside you," the second kiss was on the tample and when he ruffled Max's hair again and cheekily pulled black hood over him, completely blocking his view.

"All right," pulling away the hood answered Max. There was an embarrassed smile on his face, he could convey all the words of love, to the man who was walking beside him, "where to go?"

"So you went without knowing the way," Dan of course realised that he'd left the room on purpose for the man to follow him, but the fact that Max didn't know where to get food for him was amusing and extremely reckless, because sometimes there were rounds at night, you could easily get caught, especially if you were going clearly not in the direction of the toilet, "your manipulative stuff again.

"Well as if you hadn't noticed I'm not even a bad student, I just got involved in some _bad_ company," Max shrugged... what's true is not a lie, the _Four Offenders_ really can't be called great role models. Suddenly a _not-so-good_ idea popped into Verstappen's head, which made everything inside shrink into a lump that gradually rose to his throat, clamping his voice," Max muttered, "if my father finds out I'm fucked...

"He'll find out and what's there to ramble about?" That's what Dan didn't like was the moments when Max's father came up in their conversation. He didn't know him, but the man was infuriating Ricciardo at the mere mention of him, "I don't suppose there's anything worse than this place?" tried to joke it off, but it seemed the thoughts of how Jos Verstappen could have pissed off Daniel were firmly in the young lad's mind. They were spreading like cancer metastasis, clogging up all the beautiful memories, killing everything good inside Max.

"I think he might think of a trick to take you away from me," they stopped in the middle of the dark corridor. More than anything, Max feared that he would be separated from Daniel. That one day he would wake up with the knowledge that they were no longer together, that the hazel eyes would never look so amorous again. Like now, that Dan's strong arms would not hold him tightly, that his honey lips would not kiss him in the middle of his abstruse monologue to stop him talking for even a minute, " it's scarier than any punishment. "

"Just let him try, Max," Daniel took Verstappen's face in his palms, in the dimly lit twilight corridors, he managed to see Max's azure eyes, which were slightly dimmed by bad thoughts, "I won't let anyone stand in the way, between us," Dan remembered his past, which unpleasantly pricked his heart, he'd already allowed once, to stand a wall between him and the man he was happy with. "I won't give up my happiness, I hope you make the right choice and don't give up yours either," Max thought for a second, of course he didn't want to give up his.

He wanted to sail away to a lonely island and live there with Daniel for the rest of his life and forget about the outside world altogether, but his anxiety wouldn't let go. He gave in, leaning against Ricciardo's chest...

"No matter what happens, I'll be there for you..."

They walked the rest of the way to the canteen in silence holding hands, each of them deep in thought. They felt good. They were together, what more could there be to be happy about? Unless a hearty meal for Verstappen and the animal noises Max's stomach made were proof of that. Soon they reached the dining room and there all they had to do was make their way into the kitchen. Daniel suddenly stopped at the door to the kitchen and smirked evilly.

"Max?"

He called cheerfully to the lad, who still couldn't wait for his food, he turned irritably, silently asking: 'Now what else?' His depressingly philosophical thoughts were completely focused on the food, and he also thought; his feet were terribly cold.

"What?" he blurted out?

Glanced indignantly at the smiling guy who was swaying back and forth, creating some sort of intrigue around him.

"I love you,"

Verstappen even felt kind of embarrassed about his lunge, he flushed and turned away, with Dan watching it all, out of the corner of his eye. He was enjoying the embarrassment of his little _lion cub_ so much.

" _Me too_ ," Max muttered quietly, staring down at the floor. Dan clucked his tongue and looked up at the ceiling, shaking his head. "Say it like a normal person," he said without reproach, but with a hint of a jab. The boy beside him was very _shy_? He stared at the Aussie to see what he had said wrong.

"Why? What was wrong?" Verstappen spread his arms, Daniel turned, tilting his head to the side.

"'Well, what's this 'me too' stuff?" mumbled Riccardo grimaced, trying to replicate Max's manner, although it looked more comical than _shy_.

"Daniel Joseph Ricciardo," the boy got down on one knee, "the light of my eyes," the boy placed his right hand over his heart, he took Daniel's hand with his free one, "I love you... I love you to the moon and back," Dan grimaced, maybe even a tear appeared in the corners of his eyes but only for a second.

"That's better," he helped Verstappen to stand up and finally opened the doors to the dark room called the kitchen. Daniel tried to fumble for light and when the lights began to flicker the very refrigerator appeared in front of two boys, "sandwiches?"

"Sandwiches," Max sat down at a small table, letting Daniel serve himself Some food. "Maybe we should have invited boys for our _night feast_..."

"They would have turned it into your funeral."

"Ha-ha... Well, that's actually true..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soft okey? XD
> 
> And I would say Dani would definately kill Max... and Dan for saying he is no good in playing guitar XD
> 
> If you have any ideas and want some more drabbles, i'm open for requests.  
> Feel free to write me  
> Tmblr: AliceHappyKli  
> Kudos, comments and feedback are appreciated :)


End file.
